


It's Snowing in Paris

by Oshun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll always have Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowing in Paris

[](http://heartofoshun.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/356/984637)

The argument started when Draco appeared at the door to Harry’s office, dangling a garish souvenir of the Eiffel Tower on the end of a red ribbon. Harry was rushing to finish the last of the end of year performance evaluations before he left for a much needed two-week holiday from the Ministry.

Draco had been striking off the days on the calendar in the kitchen for over a month. Harry’s weekend emergencies and long hours had created a strain on their relationship.

When Harry took the post of Head Auror, he imagined it would mean a chance to update practices and make other long-needed changes. The endless paperwork had not been on his list of anticipated rights and responsibilities.

“What’s that?” The red ribbon wrapped around Draco’s hand that clutched the tiny Eiffel Tower caught his eye.

Draco shrugged. “I guess I can’t surprise you if we are going to leave tonight.”

“Leave? We’re not due at the Manor until Christmas Eve. Eight in the evening, if I remember right? Did I get it wrong?” Harry felt muddled and overwhelmed. Too much stress. “Then it’s noon the following day at the Burrow?”

”All of that has been arranged. No dull evening at Malfoy Mausoleum with Mother fussing and Father glowering. And the Weasleys are pleased for us. Mama Weasley sends her love. Says they will expect us on New Year’s Day. They know we need some time. And it’s going to snow in Paris on Christmas Eve.”

“Paris?”

“It’s a port key to Paris.” He jangled the trinket in front of Harry’s face. “This is when you are supposed to look thrilled and let loose a jubilant shout. Or even kiss me!”

“Draco. You know Paris is not my favorite place.”

“That's because we were fighting. You’ll see. It’ll be completely different this time. I want you to love Paris the way I do. Please? Trust me?”

I hate Paris, he thought. He said, “I don’t speak French.”

“Philistine. I do and very well, thank you! Put yourself in my hands. I'll take care of you.” Draco’s pinched anxious look faded. Already Harry could see the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“All right. Let’s do it. But don’t tell me how great you are and how boring I am.”

“Stop it. You hate your job and you take it out on me. I love you, Harry. I wouldn’t love you if you were boring. You’re fabulous. Behaving in a boring way.”

“I know. I know. You need someone who is more exciting than I am. Someone who likes the things you like. Who appreciates the things . . . “

“Don’t go there. How many times do I have to explain that kind of talk sounds like you are trying to get rid of me. You wound me. I’m delicate. Seriously, I can’t have one of those awful discussions today. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a port key to Paris on such short notice? And it’s going to snow in Paris on Christmas Day. Please?”

Harry stood up and tossed the last evaluation form on the stack for his secretary. “I’m so sorry. I will try. Please tell me that you haven’t rented us a room that is all plaster cherubs and gold trim with ceilings higher than those in the Manor, or in a hotel where it's black tie for dinner and where . . .”

“Of course not, you great git! I found a room on the left bank, safely on the clean and comfortable side of shabby. You’ll love it. It faces a quaint old street; it’s cozy with a balcony complete with quaint old iron work.”

Harry was moved. It did sound like the kind of place he would like. Next time they would pick an elegant hotel for Draco. He smirked and wrinkled his nose at Draco. “And we need a balcony? Somewhere to sit and drink our coffee and eat croissants in the morning? When it’s going to be snowing on Christmas in Paris?” He could feel his mood lifting. He could do this if it would make Draco happier.

“We’ll lie in bed and drink our coffee, watching the snow falling outside of our window on Christmas morning and piling up on that quaint old balcony.” Draco’s high cheek bones and pointed chin, eyes wide and hopeful, made him look like a pensive prince out of a tale of knights in shining armor. A very blond, very hot prince actually.

“I have to admit that doesn’t sound bad.”

“Control your excitement, Potter. I cannot bear the impact of such raucous enthusiasm.”

Harry stood up and circled the desk to pull Draco into his arms. “I am excited. Alright. Maybe not wildly excited, but the part about the bed sounds promising.”

o0o0o0o

  
**Seven months later . . .**

“I don’t know what to do, Harry. She’s miserable. Hates her job and comes home either agitated and frantic or exhausted and falls asleep on the sofa at seven,” Ron said, looking worn and defeated.

Harry recognized the look all too well. He had seen it in the mirror often enough. “You will get through this. You really love one another.”

“How did you and Draco work yourself out of the slump you were in? You both look great now.”

“Ah, I owe that entirely to Draco. He had this brilliant idea. He saw a weather forecast saying it was going to snow on Christmas in Paris . . .”


End file.
